Like a Son
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Sonic realizes he's more of a dad than a big bro to Tails. Can Sonic, Tails, and Amy be a big happy family, or a big mess of trouble?
1. You Might as well be

(I wonder why it's never dawned on anyone that Sonic is like a father to Tails. And I realized that, a few minutes ago, so here goes.)

"Time to go to school, lil' bro!" Sonic shouted upstairs.

"Almost ready!" came the reply. Moments later a two-tailed fox came bobbing down the stairs, a backpack on his back.

"See ya later, sonic!" he said as he walked out the door. Sonic waved as Tails walked on towards school.

(After School)

Sonic looked away fro, the TV as Tails walked in.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said.

"Hey…Sonic…" Tails said, panting.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I had to walk home from school."

"Why don't you fly?"

"It's a no-flying zone."

"Oh." A pause.

"Why don't you bike?"

Tails suddenly turned bright red and looked down. He whispered, oh so quietly,

"I don't know how."

Sonic was shocked.

"Your dad never taught you?"

"I don't have a dad, remember?"

"Oh yeah…Well I could teach you," Sonic offered.

"No thanks. I'm exhausted."

"Oh, it's easy. C'mon!

And Sonic dragged Tails out of the house and sat him on a bike.

"Now pedal reeeal fast, so you can balance." Sonic advised.

"Okay," Tails said, and pedaled. He started going, faster and faster.

"I'm doing it! I'M DOING IT!!" Tails shouted proudly.

Sonic looked on, as tails rode around. Then it hit him.

He hadn't taught him how to stop.

Sonic watched in horror as Tails fell over on Amy's lawn. Sonic rushed over to Tails, just as Amy walked out to see what was happening.

"Tails, what are you – Oh my god, are you okay?" She said, realizing he had fallen.

"Yeah, I think so," He replied.

Amy looked at Sonic, who paid no attention to her.

"Go get some band-aids, okay sweetie?" Amy said to Tails, who nodded and walked off.

"You know you really should take better care of him." Amy said one Tails was out of earshot.

"Hey, I was only teaching him to ride a bike. Who doesn't fall the first time?" Sonic replied defensively.

"People who know how to use the brakes!"

"Hey, how did you know about that?"

"Really Sonic, it's obvious." Sonic looked down, thinking.

"Well he's not my kid!"

"Then who's is he?"

"Well you act like his mom a lot more than I act like his dad!"

"That's because you obviously can't handle it!"

"I could handle it if he was my kid, but he's not!"

"He might as well be your son, Sonic. No one else is." And with that, Amy walked inside.

And she was right. No one else _was _his dad. Why couldn't he be?


	2. Would you?

(So the idea is coming together okay, surprisingly. Well let's see how far I can get with it. I'm hoping this will be my longest story to date, so stay tuned, so you can say 'Hey, I remember when this was one chapter long!')

The next morning wasn't the same. It was awkward, and Sonic hoped Tails didn't notice. Instead of his usual 'Hey lil bro, ready for school?' It was more of a hazy, mentally absent morning.

Most of it was thinking. Sonic didn't know if Tails should be his son.

Naturally the idea seemed stupid. But the fact that he was tempted to talk about it made him wonder if it was a possibility.

And he checked the clock moments later, to find that it actually wasn't moments later, but was actually thirty minutes later.

Sonic realized Tails had taken the bike to school. He looked outside.

There was no puzzled 8-year old bleeding on the curb anywhere from there to the school, so Sonic assumed he had made it there.

That gave him time to think. Sonic usually didn't think, and here he was, approaching his 6th hour of it.

He had multi-tasked, running and thinking, eating a chilidog and thinking, anything in his normal life had been paired with thinking that morning, and what was now the afternoon.

And he had gone off on a tangent several times. And he was thinking harder now, thinking of every factor he could use to make a decision.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Sonic inquired.

"Are you Tails' father?" The voice on the end of the receiver asked him. It was like the day had been choreographed in advance.

Sonic had never thought about legal things. Tails just lived there because legally he had no parents.

"I'm his guardian." Completely true. Not a legal guardian, but he was his guardian.

"Yes, it seems tails has the flu. Can you pick him up?" Sonic's heart sank. Tails was sick. But of course Sonic could pick him up.

"Sure." Sonic pondered for a moment. Tails probably didn't want to go at the speed of sound, but rather at a leisurely pace. So Sonic took the car.

Something he never thought he'd do.

When he got to the school, Tails looked bad. His face was pale, his eyes were red and swollen, and his posture was extremely slumped.

It was silent going to the car, and silent on the way home.

"I'm going to bed now." He said sickly.

"Alright." Sonic said quietly.

The choice was clear. He needed to be Tails' father.

But he knew from the moment he started thinking he couldn't do it alone.

And there was only one person who would do it in a heartbeat.

Amy Rose.

* * *

Tails was still asleep when Sonic left for Amy's. The walk was short, and he thought some more. He imagined what life would be like. He let his thoughts carry him away.

Tails walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey dad, hey mom, come see this!" He shouted. Sonic and Amy walked into the living room.

Tails held up a test paper, with 105 written at the top.

"Hey, that's pretty good," Sonic said, impressed.

"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you!!" Amy shouted, hugging tails. Sonic rustled his hair and said,

"Hey, let's all go out for ice cream!"

Life seemed good. Sonic snapped out of his daydream and realized he had walked several blocks past Amy's house, which was next to his. He tried to stay focused, as not to miss her house again.

And he saw the house. His heart started gaining speed. He took a deep breath and walked down the sidewalk, nearing her door. Each step increasing his heart rate, until the last step, when his nervousness seemed to vanish, and he was tempted by what his mind told him was fate, to hurry up and ring the doorbell. He started to reach up, and his hand moved without control and rang the doorbell.

The door opened.

"Hey Sonic! What brings you here?" She asked excitedly.

"I took your advice." Sonic blurted.

"You did? So you mean…"

"Yeah. I wanna be his dad."

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy said, lunging at him with a hug. She held the hug until Sonic hugged her back, after which she let off a bit.

"The reason I came…" Sonic hesitated. "I…I can't do this alone. I was…I want…would you…will you be his mom?" Up close, she seemed less likely to say yes than planned.

"Oh, sure!" She said half in shock, and half in excitement. And suddenly Several things popped into his head.

_Wait, she already has a house, what about that? And what if Tails doesn't want me to? And what if he doesn't want Amy to be his mom? Would Amy and I have to...get married?_


End file.
